Xenoblade Chronicles X Crossed Worlds!
by RedSniperTail
Summary: When one person ends up on a new planet,he struggles to try and recover his lost memories. He meets some familiar faces,new friendly faces,and enemies of a lifetime. But is there more to BLADE then Lance has heard? And why does everyone except his friends from earth go silent when he mentions his mysterious dragon powers? And what is with all these strange dreams he keeps having?
1. Chapter 1

Basic stuff,just like with all my OC submission stories! I tell you what information I need,and I'll show you my information! So let's get it started with what I need!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio(Before the earth was blown up and when you arrived on Mira):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon of choice(or one of the classes so I know which 2 weapons):

Division(Maybe a reason why you choose this Division too):

How they act around the characters:

Possible crush(Don't have to do this one,only if you want too):

Any special powers:

Extra Information:

My OC!

Name:Lance

Age:19

Gender:Male

Appearance:His black hair stands upward but when he is sweating or wet,his hair sticks onto his face. His eyes are a deep shade of red that most people find intriguing.(As for the outfit,just picture the outfit that your character is wearing at the start of the game.)On earth,he wore a black jumper shirt,a white sweatshirt,and a plain pair of black jeans.

Personality:At first,Lance is a rather quiet person. But as he gets to meet everyone,he becomes a lot more bright and cheerful. Whenever he is in combat,he's as serious as he can be. He suffers from a case of amnesia,but every so often he'll get a small flashback in his mind about his life back on earth.

Bio:On earth,Lance was known as the cool kid around his neighborhood. All the parents thought he was a great influence on their kids. All the kids looked up to him like some hero. Lance did view himself as somewhat of a hero. He helped out the people on his block,played with the kids of his neighborhood,and made sure all was peaceful in his town. But when he isn't in the neighborhood,he's always hanging out with a group of his friends.(So basically,I'm asking that your oc's be friends with Lance.) But it all changed one day when someone mysteriously showed up at his door. The person was dressed in a black cloak,so Lance couldn't see how the person looked. But when he tried to run away,a needle was stuck into his neck,and he blacked out. The next time he woke up,he found himself in some kind of stasis chamber,where he was soon found by a man named Lao. He is then led to some kind of city called New Los Angeles. It is there that he is reunited with his friends from back on earth,and introduced to some friendly faces. It is then that they swear to protect this city,and all its inhabitants.

Likes:Protecting the city,hanging out with his friends,eating Lin's cooking,taking on missions,wielding his sword.

Dislikes:Alien races trying to destroy the human race and the lifehold units,Irina's cooking(which he would never admit to her),Vandham's yelling when he or one of his friends screws up a mission,and anyone who tries to harm him or his friends.

Weapon of choice:His first weapon was a dragon looking javelin,that soon evolved into a sword when he was protecting his friends.(This will be explained as the story goes on.)

Division:Harrier. Lance chose this class due to his love for fighting and his need to protect the citizens of NLA. He will do anything he can to take care of the tyrants and indigens that threaten the safety of his friends or the citizens.

How he acts around characters:

Lao:Having met Lao first,Lance grew to trust him rather quickly. Despite Lao's quiet nature,Lance always manages to keep a smile on his face around him,and oddly,it gives Lao a small feeling of happiness,which is rather rare. When Lance finds out that Lao was a spy for the ganglion,he was completely crushed. He almost couldn't bring himself to take him on when they were getting the data unit back and when he was transformed into some hideous creature,but managed to do it anyway. He silently swore to himself to bring back Lao anyway he could.

Doug:Being a Harrier as well,Lance and Doug were put on the same team,along with one of Lance's friends,after Doug's other team got taken out by a powerful indigen.(Basically implying I need one of the oc's to be a Harrier Division). Their usually always hanging out together,especially on missions. Lance is usually always the one who ends up having to pay for dinner after a successful mission.

Lin:At first,when Lance had met Lin,she was running around all of NLA with a gattling gun in hand looking for Doug,since he was supposed to help her with a flight test but bailed on her,which led Lance to the conclusion not to piss her off by bailing on her. Other than that,she is really sweet to him,and stands by him no matter what the situation.

Elma:Lance found her rather mysterious at first,but shrugged it off. He respects her both as a friend,and as a former Colonel. When she gets strict,Lance finds her downright scary. But other then that,Lance loves hanging around her. He finds her personality both rather confusing and scary.

(Now I would continue this list,but the numbers of characters is just too long to do. So you'll see how Lance acts around the rest of the characters as the story goes on.)

Possible crush:Nobody at the moment.

Special powers:Lance does not know it yet,but he was born with a special power. He was chosen by fate to be the Dragon's Guardian.(Also will be explained in the story along with the explanation of the dragon's javelin and sword.) He calls on the power of the dragon that inhabits his body. He and the dragon work together to become the most powerful tag team around. But if Lance's rage gets out of control,he transforms into the dragon that inhabits his body. Unless he is under control of himself,this transformation can be very deadly to those around him. What Lance doesn't know,is that the shot he was given was an injection by a BLADE member that,with the press of a button,could transform him into the dragon form against his will.(There are also other powers that will be mentioned in the story)

Extra information:Despite his proud nature,Lance does tend to be lazy at times. Also,when he is calling on the power of the dragon,his eyes turn a brighter shade of red also,his hair turns into a snow white color.

And that's that! Production of the first chapter is already underway! I hope to see the oc's flying in! I have high hopes for this story! I'm really interested in the creativity of you guys! Until next time,this is RedSniperTail Signing off!


	2. Dragon's Awakening!

Darkness. That was all he could see. Nothing but darkness for endless miles. It wasn't until he heard a computerised voice that grabbed his attention.

'Opening Hatch in 10 seconds.'The computer voiced beeped.'7,6,5,4,3,2,1…'The door had opened slowly,the person only being forced to cover his eyes when a bright light illuminated his vision.

"Well,you're awake at least."His vision was blurry at first,but was slowly coming together. He tried to take a step forward,but ended up tripping instead. He was lucky enough to have been caught by somebody before he hit the ground. The one who had grabbed him stood him up gently,so he could regain his balance a bit. His vision became more clear,and he could eventually see perfectly. The man standing in front of him looked to be about 31 years of age. He had black hair that reached down to his back. His eyes were coal black,and they almost seemed void of any emotion. He wore some kind of futuristic looking armor that made the teen wish he was wearing some."Well,you seem to be okay at the very least."The man said as he scratched his head slightly.

Speaking of the teen. The teen looked to be around 19 years old. His hair was dark black and also slightly spiky. His eyes were the most interesting thing about him. They seemed as though they were the eyes of a dragon. The eye color was red,while the pupil was slit upwards,which made it seem narrow.(As for the outfit,just picture the outfit your characters wearing at the start of the game.)

"I suppose introductions are an order. The name's Lao,master sniper,and experienced Pathfinder. Now that that is out of the way,mind telling me your name?"Lao asked him.

He felt a little rushed when he was told to introduce himself. The teen thought for a moment,before shaking his head."No good...I can't remember a thing."He sighed in defeat.

"Damn,that must be some kind after effect of the stasis. Well,not much I can do there. Come on,think really hard. What's the first name that comes to your mind?"Although it seemed Lao was rushing this a bit,he did seem to have quite the large amount of patience.

The teen thought long and hard,till a name finally popped into his head,despite the headache he had afterwards."Lance."He spoke the single name,and nothing else.

"Lance huh? Not a very common name,but not a bad one either. Come on. We're gonna catch a cold standing out here."It was true. The rain was coming down pretty hard,and it wouldn't be the best option to just stand here.

'Well,I guess I don't have a lot of options.'Lance thought with a slight sigh,following Lao as he began to walk. They walked in silence for a while,neither of them speaking a word. The only sound that was heard was the heavy falling of the rain.

"Hey kid,catch."Lance was snapped out of his thoughts when Lao suddenly tossed a javelin towards him. He had almost dropped it a few times,but managed to firmly grip it in his hand."Seeing as this kind of area can get pretty dangerous,my head would be on a spike if I let you get killed. I was actually planning to toss that javelin away. Don't really have any use for it."Lao actually seemed like a pretty chill guy for the most part. As for the javelin,it didn't really seem like much. The very tip of seemed to be shaped into a sharp blade like horn. The bottom of it also seemed to be a sharpened version of a tail,which would make it double bladed. But what was most interesting was the overall design. It seemed as though it represented the head of a dragon. It's color was a dark shade of black that had scales on it. It also had a red dot on each side of the head end of the weapon. The only thing Lance was unsure of was how to use it,seeing as though it didn't really represent what he expected a javelin to look like.

"Press the little button on the side."Lao's tone of voice sounded like it should already be obvious to Lance of what he was supposed to do. But Lance brushed it off,and did as he was told and pressed the button on the side. Sure enough,it extended it a spear like weapon. The head and tail end of the weapon had separated,a long black bar in the middle of it. Lance came to the conclusion that he was supposed to hold this so he would be able to swing the javelin around. He did have to admit though,it felt pretty good to wield in his hand. It almost felt like it was practically made for him.

"It's a good thing that I showed you that. Because we're about to be in some big trouble."True to his word,Lance suddenly heard footsteps around him. It was only a matter of moments before they were surrounded by four people,who seemed to be wearing similar armor to Lao,but instead,these four were wearing helmets.

"W-What the hell?!"Lance was at a loss for words when he saw they were pointing guns toward them.

"Rouge BLADE's. They've been following me since I set foot in Starfall Basin."Lao said as he drew his own javelin."Just try and knock them out as hard as you can. I got two,you have the other two."Lance gave a strong nod.

One of the soldiers pointed their guns toward Lance."Show them no mercy!"The soldier declared as he fired off several shots toward Jake,who dodged them all as quick as he could. The second one charged toward him at high speed."Assault Hammer!"The second soldier yelled. He swung his hammer with great force toward Lance. Even though he was able to block the attack with his javelin,the force of the hit sending Lance skidding backwards.

"Come on,kid! You're never gonna get anywhere by just standing there!"Lao shouted at him,countering a hit from one of the soldiers by sending a strong swing of his javelin to the soldier's head,knocking him out cold.

"R-Right!"Lance yelled back. But there were still so many things he was unaware of. What exactly could he do with this javelin? Does it hold some secret power? And if so,how could Lance unlock that power. He was so lost in his thoughts,he was unaware of the soldier aiming his gun at him.

"Say goodnight you twerp! Burst Grenade!"A large ball of fire was shot out of the gun and straight towards Lance. Lao had just knocked out the second soldier,when he noticed the ball of fire that was shot towards Lance.

"Damn! Not gonna make it in time!"Lao yelled at himself as he tried to run as fast he could to try and block the attack. As the blast got closer and closer,that's when things started to get weird. Lance was pretty sure he was hearing voices in his head,but the more he tried to ignore it,the more it was pounding in his head.

'You are the Dragon's Guardian.'The voice was deep and commanding,so it was obvious it was a male's voice he was hearing.

'You must guard the Dragon's Sword with your life!'The voice was getting louder and louder.

'Only then will you find your true purpose on this planet!'With one final mighty shout,the voice boomed.'AWAKEN THE POWER OF THE DRAGON'S GUARDIAN!'

With a single swing of the javelin,Lance knocked the fireball into the air,causing it to explode in the air. When he reopened his eyes,you could see that they were radiating a bright red color."Let's try this again shall we?"Lance's voice sound some what deep and somewhat demonic. It was almost terrifying.

At some kind of unimaginable speed,Lance charged toward the soldier who had fired off the burst grenade. The soldier had no time to react. He was jabbed in the stomach by the javelin,the sharp end piercing his stomach a little bit."Now begone with you!"Lance swung the javelin toward the last soldier,sending the one that was pierced on it flying towards him at incredibly high speed. Upon impact,the soldier was sent flying to the wall,and when he slammed into it,you could almost hear the sickening crack before both of them were motionless and lying on the ground. Lance returned the javelin to it's normal form,and hooking it onto his belt. It was at that moment that the radiance in his eyes had disappeared,and his voice was back to normal.

Lao was at a loss for words at the moment. He just watched a kid with no kind of fighting experience,or any skills,just take down to rouge soldiers on his own with just a javelin.'Damn...gotta say,I'm pretty impressed.'Lao thought,giving one of his rare smiles."Alright,now that that's taken care of,let's keep go-"It was at that time,that out of pure exhaustion,Lance passed out onto the ground. That was when Lao's smile turned into a frown."Well you sure chose a convenient time to pass out!"

"If I had known…*huff huff*...he would be this heavy…*huff huff*...I would have been better off waiting for him to wake up…"It was true. Lao had been carrying Jake on his back for what had been the past hour and he still hadn't woken up. The grasslands had been quiet for the most part,except for a few harmless indigens here and there.

"Oh well. At least we're almost there now."Then something had caught Lao's ear. It was the sound of something crawling. Lao wasn't sure what it was until a shadow was looming over him. A giant shadow...almost as if-

"Oh shit!"Lao's suspicion had been confirmed. Looming over them was a GIANT cinicula. It was a giant spider like creature. It's eye holes were radiating a bright orange color. It's mouth stretched open in what sounded like a roar.'Damn! I can't fight this thing while the kids on my back! And I can't leave him on the ground because then he'll be indigen food! Damnit Lao! Think! Think!'Lao was almost pleased to hear the next words that caught his ear.

"Starfall Rondo!"At a lightning fast speed,someone had spun slash straight through the cinicula,slicing it in half right down the middle."Well,that's...what? The 6th time I've had to bail your ass out of a tough situation?"

"Good to see you too Doug."

The man standing in front of him seemed to be 21 years of age. His black hair was a shaved haircut style. His eyes were the same shade of black as Lao's. He also wore silver spiked armor with some kind of purple center in the chest area. His eyes were drawn to the still sleeping Lance."Is that a new recruit or something?"He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lao gave a small shrug."I guess you could say that. Hey,do you mind carrying this kid? He is getting way to heavy on my back."Lao groaned a bit as Lance's weight shifted on his back.

"No way! Are you trying to kill my back too?"

"Coming from the man who sliced a cinicula in half with one move!"

"He could weigh more than that cinicula!"

"...Please tell me you're joking…"

While the two were bickering away,Lance seemed to have a pained look on his face while he slept. As if he were remembering some kind of painful event that happened.

 _ **In the depths of Lance's mind…(or a dream really)**_

 _His vision when he opened his eyes was completely blurry. His body still felt heavy as stone and he couldn't move a single body part. His head was pounding like a thousand tiny drums in his head. But he could swear he heard several voices speaking._

" _I trust you know what to do Lao?"The voice sounded deep and commanding._

" _Yes Commander Vandham."With that,the source of the first voice Lance heard had left the room._

 _Lance could just barely see the figure leaning over him. What Lance didn't see was the needle in his hand filled with a strange looking red liquid in it._

" _Hey kid...I know you probably can't hear me right now. But in case you can,I just want you to know something. I am gonna protect you no matter what. I won't let them use you as some kind of weapon of destruction. But...please...just forgive me for now…"Even though Lance wasn't fully conscious,he could feel something dripping down on his cheek,almost as if the person he was listening to was crying."I'm sorry…"That was the last he heard before the needle was stuck into his neck,the strange liquid causing him to go back into a state of deep sleep._

 _Lao's P.O.V.(From the dream)_

 _I entered the medical section of the White Whale,nearly cringing when I saw one of the patients with a pained look on his face. Lance,I think his name was. There was obviously something special about this kid that Vandham wasn't telling me. But there was no point in pushing any further into it. Besides,it isn't like I'll get an honest answer. While I was looking over him,Vandham walked into the room,a needle in hand._

 _Vandham was a rather tall man. He had blonde hair that stood upward,but it was mostly in the back of his head since he seemed to be balding in the front. He also had a similar colored mustache. Not like I'll ever say that to his face though. Where he was muscular in the arm's,he lacked it in the stomach area. Another thing I will never say to his face. His eyes were a rather stern looking gray color. He wore a dull brown colored tank top. As well as a pair of brown jeans._

" _I trust you know what to do Lao?"Vandham asked as he placed the needle in my hand. Oh yeah,I knew what I had to do. This little needle here was a little insurance that they could make use of this kid's 'special power' whenever they wanted to. It was completely wrong. It was wrong to just make him into some 'toy' that they could use just at the press of the button. But I was in no position to protest,so I had to do it._

" _Yes Commander Vandham."I gave a small nod. Vandham gave a nod as well before exiting the room. I looked down at the needle in my hand before walking over to Lance's bed. I looked down at him with a pained look of my own. This was just downright wrong. I looked at the cable that connected him to the life support machine. I could just pull the damn plug now. End his misery and suffering now. But...something in my mind told me otherwise. It was wrong to take someone's life just so they wouldn't have to suffer. The hand that was holding the needle trembled,and I was almost hesitant to do it. But I had to say something...even if he couldn't hear me. I just had to let him know something."Hey kid...I know you probably can't hear me right now. But in case you can,I just want you to know something. I am gonna protect you no matter what. I won't let them use you as some kind of weapon of destruction. But...please...just forgive me for now…"I couldn't stop the tears from spilling out my eyes. If this kid ever remember's what I did to him,I'd never forgive myself. I already can't forgive myself for doing this to him."I'm sorry…"I gently poked the needle into his neck. The red liquid flowed out of the needle and into his veins. I stopped once there was just a little bit of the red liquid left. After pulling the needle out of his neck,I looked down at the rest of the liquid in the needle. There's no reason that he has to suffer alone. If the day comes when he does get forced to use his powers,I want to be there to let him know that he isn't alone. I stuck the needle into my arm,and pressed in the rest of the red liquid. Surprisingly enough,even though it was a small amount,it was still strong enough to knock me out cold. Before my vision faded to black,I whispered a few more words to Lance."Now your pain...is my pain. I'll always be there for you kid...al...ways…"_

End of dream…

Lance tossed and turned in his sleep. His face was practically a mess with sweat,and his heart rate was increasing by the second.

Lao and Doug had thought of the idea to hide away in a cave until morning so they wouldn't risk getting attacked by an indigen on the way there."This cave isn't exactly the coziest but it will do till morning."Doug sighed as he sat down and rested against the cave wall. Lao gave a small nod,setting Lance down on the ground. That was when he started to notice Lance's fidgeting. Doug also took notice,seeing as Lance was starting to mumble in his sleep."Hey,is he okay there? He seems to be panicking like crazy."Doug rushed over to Lao's side to get a closer look at Lance. His face seemed to be pale and the sweat ran down his neck like rainwater.

"I don't know. He must be having a nightmare or something. Lance! Wake up! Come on,snap out of it!"He began shaking Lance in an attempt to wake him up. But it didn't exactly seem to be working very well.

'No...stay away...stay away...STAY AWAY!'Out of pure fear,Lance woke up with a startle. He drew his javelin from his side,nearly striking Doug with it. Out of instinct,Doug pulled his photon saber from his side. He blocked the the strike with his saber. After getting a closer look at the situation,Lance withdrew his javelin,the weapon falling to his side. Doug withdrew his photon saber with a sigh of relief.

"Gotta be careful with that thing kid. You could hurt someone with that."Doug said with a nervous laugh. That didn't do a thing to ease Lance's nerves. He was practically a mess with sweat.

"Are you okay Lance? You were tossing and turning in your sleep constantly."Lao said with a worried tone of voice.

"Yea,I'm fine. I just...couldn't sleep well. That's all."Lance muttered a bit as he layed back down. Lao gave him a questioning look,but shrugged it off. He decided to keep his questions to himself for now. All in due time…

While the cave wasn't the most comfy place in the world,it was better than going through Primordia at night. Lance was constantly shivering and shaking due to the cold air. Despite the cold air,Lance tried to get as much sleep as possible. But in the midst of his sleeping,Lance was having another dream.

 _In Lance's dream…_

" _Damnit Lao! What were you thinking?!"Even though Lance could only hear the one voice in his sleep,he knew that there was more than one person in the room._

" _What was I thinking?! What the hell were you thinking?! Using that damn needle to turn him into some weapon of destruction! Where the hell do you draw the line?!"Lance was almost sure that the voice he was hearing was the voice of the person who gave him the needle. Lance had to force himself to wake up. He had to see what was going on in the room. He used every ounce of strength he had left to force himself awake. His vision was coming together bits by bits. He could faintly see the source of the person standing in front of him with his back turned to him,almost as if he was defending him. His awakening did seem to go noticed by the several BLADE's on the other side of the room,seeing as their guns were all pointed toward him._

" _Hold your fire!"Vandham shouted at all the soldiers,causing them to lower their guns."Lao! Just give us back that button and nobody has to be hurt here!"_

" _Oh? You mean this?!"Lao pulled out a remote button from his pocket. His finger lingered dangerously close to the button._

" _Lao! Get your damn finger away from that button! You'll be unleashing a bloodshed if you press it!"Commander Vandham shouted at him. But that didn't stop him at all._

" _Oops."Lao said as he pressed the button."My finger slipped."He tossed the remote down on the floor,crushing it underneath his foot._

 _After Lao had pressed the button,Lance clutched on tightly to the part of his body where his heart was. He fell to his knees from the immense amount of pain coursing through his body. Lao kneeled down in front of Lance,and looked him in the eye's."Hey. I know I promised I wouldn't let them harm you,but I gotta break that promise for now. Just know that the next time you wake up,I'll be there for you."Even though Lance had no idea who this was,he somehow felt a sense of safety. After Lance's vision went dark,he could recall none of what happened next._

End of dream…

Lance woke up with a groan from having slept on a stone ground. When Lance took a view of his surroundings,he saw that Doug and Lao had already gone off."Oh come on! What did I do to go and get ditched like this?!"Lance yelled to nobody in particular. If there was one thing worse than being ditched,it was being ditched in a place where he didn't know his way around. He grabbed his javelin,and peered out the cave. What he saw next was something beyond his wildest dreams. The rain had cleared up,and you could see for miles. He saw creatures soaring through the air,packs of creatures roaming around on the ground. It was a truly magnificent sight to see."Well...this kinda makes up for it."Lance sighed a bit as he made his way out of the cave. He was just glad he was able to steer clear of those creatures for the most part. It was all quiet for the most part. Until-

"Meh-Meh-Meh-Meh!"Lance could hear screaming in the distance. So much for some damn peace and quiet. Lance looked around for the source of the scream,only to find the source of the scream jumping directly behind him like a shield. Before he even had time to see what just ran behind him,he found the cause of the scream. It was another one of those cinicula's,like the one that had attacked Lao and him. He drew his javelin,pointing it towards the giant spider like creature. Even if he couldn't beat this thing,he could at least stall it till Lao or Doug found him.

"Alright ugly! Show me what you're made of!"In response,the cinicula roared at Lance in response,the creatures horrible breath stinging his nose and eyes."Damn...it's called a breath mint."Lance coughed as he pinched his nose tightly.

The creature spat out an acid like substance toward Lance,who quickly backed away from the liquid blast. Surely enough,it had melted through the spot Lance was previously standing on.

"Sheesh,that gives new meaning to bad breath."Lance couldn't help but laugh a bit at his own joke. Lance was so caught up in his little joke,that he payed no mind to the cinicula for the briefest of seconds. Painful seconds.

The cinicula swung one of its claws toward Lance,effectively knocking the breath out of him when it made contact with him. The javelin fell out his hand as he was sent flying through the air,smacking against a wall with a harsh thud."Damn...it…"Lance groaned as he collapsed to the ground. Although his vision was blurred,he could still make out the giant creature,and how it moved toward him. His body had been struck to hard to even move,and his javelin was too far away to run for it even if he could. Was he really going to die like this? Before he even found Lao and Doug again? Before he could thank Lao for being the one to guide him here? His vision was fading to black fast,and he could barely feel anything at all on his body. Before he knew what was happening,his vision went completely dark.

 _ **In the depths of his mind…**_

 _Lance was wandering around in a field of absolutely nothing. The whole surrounding area was nothing but black. You could see it for miles. He wasn't sure where he was going,but he could do nothing but wander around. The dead silence was soon interrupted when something caught his ears. It was a deep male voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once._

" _You...it was you who awoke me?"The voice asked him. Lance was very confused. Had he awoken something? If so,what was it?_

" _Uh...I guess? I-I'm not really sure what's going on anymore."Lance muttered a bit nervously. Suddenly,the ground began to shake violently,like an earthquake. Lance had almost lost his balance,had it not been for the fact the earthquake finally stopped. Only for the shaking to be replaced with something even more freaky. A giant FREAKING DRAGON! Although Lance couldn't make out what the creature looked like,he could definitely tell that it was a dragon shaped figure."HOLY HELL!"Lance made no attempt to lower his voice in front of the dragon,despite the immense amount of shock he was experiencing. In fact,it seemed pretty normal to yell right now."Who in the-?! What in the-?!"He was too shocked to finish his own sentences._

 _In a loud and deep booming voice,the dragon spoke."What is your purpose for being on this planet? What is it you truly think you're here for?"Lance honestly didn't know what to say. He had barely been on this planet for a day,and already so much had happened."Do not worry. I do not expect you to know right away. But for now,I will lend you as much strength of mine as I can. In exchange for my power,you must do everything you can to keep that sword safe. Now go! Fulfill your role as the Dragon's Guardian!"The dragon raised its hand toward Lance,who almost perceived it to be some kind of threat but was washed over with a wave of relief when the dragon had lightly pressed one of his claws against Lance's forehead. A sudden light began to shine,engulfing both Lance and the dragon,knocking Lance back to reality and out of his dream like state._

Back in reality…

The cinicula prepared its horn for one last strike on Lance. It charged forward at an almost unbelievable speed. It appeared to be the end for Lance. Or so it seemed…

"Not yet…"A sudden wall of pure blue light seemed to block the Cinicula from striking Lance,causing it to stagger back from feeling the force of its own attack. The blue light suddenly dispersed,and out of the blue light came Lance,who looked as though he had never been injured in the first place. But in place of his javelin,he carried something completely different. A sword.(I'll be telling the swords appearance,but for those who want a reference to what it looks like,think of Ichigo's Bankai sword from Bleach). The black blade was almost as long as his arm was,and the handle was black with a red lacing on it that made for a comfortable grip. Another strange thing was that Lance's hair had completely changed color. While it was the same style as before,it turned from a charcoal black to a snow white color. And his red,dragon like eyes were shining even brighter than ever. Even at the sight of this new form,the cinicula didn't seem to back down. In fact,it seemed even more enraged than ever. So it had attempted to attack him. Fatal mistake on its part. Lance went into a dashing motion,only to suddenly disappear when he did. He then reappeared behind the cinicula. It all seemed quiet for a moment,neither Lance nor the giant indigen moving. That was until the creature let out a roar of pain,as it suddenly split into two,it's body leaking a purple,oozing liquid.

At the same time,Lance's hair returned to it's previous state,and the radiance in his eyes had disappeared. Although the sword still remained the same. Lance placed it in a sword case that he had apparently been strapped to his back at the same time he had gotten the sword. Once Lance had snapped back to reality,he turned to the cinicula with a mix of shock and surprise. Had he really done that to a creature of that size? It was a little hard to imagine.

"Yay! Dance of generosity! Tatsu thanks you!"A sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts. When he turned to see who it was that was thanking him,he found nothing. That was until he looked down. He wasn't sure what he was looking at exactly…

It looked like a cross of a potato and a turnip. He wore a little green outfit,topped by a little green hat that barely covered the hair he had. It was a brown color that end in a little loop at the tip of his hair. He wore a pair of spiral glasses along with a small backpack that carried an array of items. He also had a pair of wing like arms,along with little stubby legs and arms.

"Uhh…"Lance was honestly unable to find any words for this situation.

"Is friend going to stand there like statue? Tatsu said thank you!"He was snapped out of the trance a few seconds later. At least he knew what this things name was.

"Uh,it was no problem really."Lance scratched his head awkwardly. He wasn't exactly used to being thanked that much.

"As gift,Tatsu give new friend special lunch!"Tatsu dug through his bag of strange items,and pulled out a small lunchbox. It was filled with an assortment of fruits and vegetables that oddly looked like Tatsu. Lance's stomach let out a low rumble,the sight of the food making his mouth water. He hadn't had a meal at all since he was discovered by Lao. But just as he was about to dig into the meal,he heard two very familiar voices.

"I think I see him up there!"

"No thanks to your horrible sense of direction!"

Lance turned his head,and was greeted with a relieved looking Doug and Lao,who seemed to be out of breath as if they had been running for a long time.

"Where...the hell...did you run off to?"Lao asked breathlessly.

"I could ask you two the same thing! The hell did you two disappear to?! I woke up and you were both gone!"Lance yelled accusingly at both of them.

"Well pardon us for trying to go and find you some food to eat!"Doug countered. As the three continued to bicker,Tatsu saw it as an opportunity to quiet them down. He dug out of his bag a hammer. It was just for safety measures in case he needed to build a shelter to sleep in. He walked into the middle of the group with the hammer in one of his wing-like hands. Then he took a hard swing…

Right at Lao's kneecap.

"OUCH! What the hell?!"Lao cursed,gripping his knee in pain.

"Tatsu!"Lance yelled at him in disappointment.

"Friends making too much noise! Oh,that reminds Tatsu…"

WHAM!

CRACK!

Two hard swings. One at Lance's knee,and one at Doug's knee.

"OWW! You little turnip!"Doug and Lance yelled at the same time.

"Where the hell did you even find this thing?!"Lao asked with an annoyed tone,trying his best to resist the urge to kick this little potato skin halfway across Mira. But before he had answered that question,they all took a moment to take a deep breath and try and calm down.

"Don't know. He came running to me from that giant thing over there."Lance motioned his hand toward the cinicula that laid on the ground in two pieces. It was almost impossible to miss the look of shock on Lao and Doug's faces.

"You mean you...a kid with only a javelin to protect himself...did that to a creature that size?"Doug asked him,his jaw nearly hitting the floor in shock.

"Speaking of which,what happened to the javelin?"Lao looked all around Lance to find not the javelin,but rather a sword that he had never seen before."And where did you get that sword?"This was when Tatsu thought it would be a good idea to intervene on the conversation.

"It was beautiful! Friend was enveloped in pretty light just as big ugly beast was about to finish him off! Friend come out of light with new weapon,snow white hair,and red eyes glowing brighter than ever! He use new sword to slice ugly beast in half! It was beautiful…"Tatsu spoke poetically.

While Lao could not keep the shock off his face,Doug was grinning from ear-to-ear. This guy was perfect material for the Harrier's. And there were a few spots open on his team…

Doug eagerly swung an arm around Lance's shoulder."Lance,if there's one thing you're gonna wanna know bout me,it's that I am a man with a lot of interests."

'Oh god,here he goes.'Lao thought with an eyeroll.

"And one of those interests is that I like recruiting some strong people for my team,and after seeing the number you did on that cinicula,you'd be perfect material for my team."When Doug had gotten no response from Lance,he had looked to see that Lance wasn't even standing there,but rather next to Lao.

"And just who said he was joining the Harrier's? If anything,he's more suited for the Pathfinders."Lao stated calmly.

"Oh please,all you do is install data probes. Being a Harrier will help him channel his strength!"

"And I say installing probes is a better way for him to start!"

"No! Fighting tyrants and other indigens is!"

"Data probes!"

"Tyrants!"

"Data probes!"

"Tyrants!"

"Oh will you two shut up already! I can hardly hear myself think with all this racket!"It wasn't Lance who had said that,in fact the voice was feminine than anything.

"Well,that voice is hard to miss."Lao sighed.

"Oh,hey there Selene. What are you doing out here?"Doug chuckled rather nervously.

The female seemed to be around 20 years of age. She had long platinum blonde hair that was tied into a braid that reached down to her back. Her eyes were a sky blue color. For her outfit,imagine a recolored version of Celica's outfit,with the leotard underneath being white with a sky blue design and the out part being silver with sky blue replacing the orange parts. She also wore a white music clip on the end of her braid. Also,all of the bracelets on her outfit are silver instead of black,and the jewel on the collar is dark blue.

"Hmm,you're right. What am I doing here? Oh right,WE were supposed to be on a probe installation together when you suddenly went off and ditched me!"Selene complained.

"You sure you aren't just upset because your boyfriend isn't with you?"Doug teased,causing Selene's face to flush slightly pink.

"For the last time,Phog is not my-Ugh! You are too much sometimes Doug! If we weren't friends,I would-"Selene stopped mid-sentence,her eyes catching Lance's. Something about his eyes seemed familiar,so she walked closer to him,looking closer into his eyes. While Lance was very uncomfortable,something about her sparked something in the back of his head.

"If you're gonna kiss me,save it for after class."Lance gave a goofy grin.

"Lance!"

"Selene!"

Selene jumped into his arms for a big hug.

"I can't believe it's you!"Selene beamed happily.

"Okay,now it's my turn to be confused. You two know each other?"Lao asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! This doof was my best friend back in High School!"Selene said as she playfully ruffled Lance's hair.

"And she was my lovable best friend who was a cheerleader!"Lance grinned.

"Well,that explains a lot. Now on a Pathfinder's note,how did the installation go Selene?"Lao asked her.

"Oh,it was a pretty simple installation. But BLADE HQ says they wouldn't really be able to get much info out of it. So that was kind of a bummer."Selene sighed as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. That's what I meant to ask. What's with all this Pathfinder and Harrier talk? It's kind giving me a headache…"Lance said with a confused look.

"Ah,right. I suppose that's something I might have forgot to explain to him."Lao said.

"Then allow me to make up for where you failed."Selene said with a small laugh,getting a rather harsh glare from Lao."While we're on the topic of Divisions,I suppose I might as well start the registration process."

"You can do that without being at BLADE HQ?"Doug asked her.

"Working with Nagi does give me SOME privileges. Now anyways,back onto Divisions. I'll go one by one so you can take in all the information little by little."Lance nodded a bit,giving Selene the cue to start her explanation.

"Harrier's. Basically,the 'brute force' division. Their main focus is tyrant hunting. Tyrants are a series of special indigens that pose a threat to other BLADE's in more than just terms of raw strength. Other than that,they primarily focus on taking out indigens in various areas. Which is perfect for a brute like Doug over there."

"I'm right here and I heard that."

"It was meant to be heard. Anyways,onto the next Division. Pathfinders. A Division that both me and Lao are in. We specialize in installing Data Probes. Data Probes help us gather materials from certain parts of this planet and help us generate more revenue,which is mostly how we get money other than doing missions. Other then that,the secondary part of our Division is exploring all over Mira."

"Reclaimers. Their focus is finding parts of the White Whale that are scattered all over the planet. Other then that,they focus on exploring all of Mira. Good Division to choose if you're into gathering missions."

"Next up,Curators. Main focus,exploring all the unexplored territory on Mira. I'll be sticking to the main focus of Divisions rather than having to go into this long explanation."

"Prospectors. Main focus,gathering unknown items to find out if they can be of use in any way."

"Outfitters. Main focus,testing new weapons. Whether it be Skell weapons or combat weapons."

"Interceptors. Main focus,clearing missions and taking out enemies."

"Finally,the Mediators. They're the non-combatant group. Rather than going out onto the field to fight,they help the citizens with any problems they may have. And...that about covers it. Any questions Lance? I'm willing to answer just about anything."Selene offered.

"Actually,just a few. Well,as for my first one,how did we end up on this planet?"After asking it,Doug,Selene,and Lao went deathly silent."Oh...did I ask something wrong?"

Doug shook his head."No,you didn't. It's just that it's kind of a sensitive topic for most people. Allow me to explain. Earth had gotten caught in the middle of some kind of battle between two alien races. It was for that reason that Project Exodus was made. It was made to get as many people on board the White Whale as possible before the Earth was blown up. But with the little amount of time,we were only to get about 20 million people on board before well...boom. See that habitat unit over there? That's where we're heading now."

"Oh...damn. Well,onto my other question. What exactly is BLADE anyway?"

"I can answer that one."Lao said."BLADE is an acronym. It stands for 'Builders of a Legacy After the Destruction of Earth'. It was a combat organization that was made to protect all the people of NLA. Whether people wanted to sign up or not was completely up to them,but we were lucky to get so many people to join. That's kind of the main reason we have the divisions in the first place."

Lance gave an understanding nod."Alright,onto my last question. How and where do I sign up for BLADE?"Lance asked with an excited look.

"Well that was fast."Lao said with a small laugh.

"Must be really eager to kick some indigen ass."Doug said with a smirk.

"Well,allow me to help you with registration."Selene said with a small smile."Alright,I already filled out most of the information for you,but there's just one more thing I need to ask you. Which division are you choosing?"

"*cough* Pathfinders *cough cough*."

"Wow,very sneaky Lao."Doug said sarcastically.

They once again began to bicker over reasons why Lance should join either the Pathfinders,or the Harrier's. While they were,Lance silently pondered it in his head. He had to think about what suited him most.

Exploring?

Or hunting Tyrants?

Exploring?

Or hunting Tyrants?

Well,that was an obvious choice.

"I'll go with Harriers!"Lance declared.

"Ha! Doug 1! Lao 0!"

"I hate you so much…"

After completing his registration,Selene sent it in too BLADE HQ. Once that was finished,they all once again set off,along with Tatsu,to the White Whale habitat unit. On the way there,Selene was chatting with the little Nopon,constantly asking questions about his race. Doug and Lao were talking about something BLADE related. That left Lance alone to his thoughts.

'Why can't I shake this feeling of dread in my stomach? It's almost as if I know something bad is about to happen.'Lance's worried thoughts were interrupted when everyone abruptly stopped moving. Lance looked in front of him,seeing to what seemed to be some kind of giant doorway,only it was closed.

"Damn,usually they don't close the gates unless there's some kind high level indigen activity. Were there any indigens here when you passed through Selene?"Doug asked her,getting a head shake from the female.

"No,it all seemed quiet for the most part."Selene responded.

"Well then try explaining that!"Lao pointed upward toward a hill. Up on top of the hill were several grexes. Six to be more accurate. The alpha of the pack growled at the group before jumping off the cliff,followed by the other five. They landed on the ground,beginning to circle the group of BLADE's.

"This is just not our day,is it?"Lance said,drawing his sword,Selene drawing her longsword,Lao drawing his javelin,and Doug drawing his photon saber. Tatsu had hid in the middle of the four,being the one who was most scared out of his wits.

"Well,six against four. I don't really like those odds."Selene said with a small gulp.

"It could be worse. It could have been six tyrant grexes."Doug was surprising himself that he was able to joke at a time like this. They all braced themselves since the creatures looked ready to pounce,but a sudden voice halted them in their tracks. It was a female voice,but it didn't belong to Selene. This voice sounded angelic and smooth,much like an actual angel from heaven. As loud as the female could,she sung with a bright voice…

" _You are the oceans gray waves…"_

This didn't seem to please the grexes one bit,seeing as the alpha was charging toward her.

" _Destined to seek life beyond the shores,just out of reach…"_

The female shot out a blast of water from her hand,striking the grex directly in its skull,killing it in an instant. She advanced slowly toward the other grexes.

" _Yet the waters ever change…"_

" _Flowing like time,the path is your's to climb…"_

Oddly enough,the grexes felt a slight feeling of intimidation from the hooded girl after seeing them take out their alpha with one shot. Out of pure fear,they had all run off in different directions.

"Whoa,that was amazing. She scared them off just by singing. Oh man,how can we ever thank-"Selene turned around to thank the hooded girl,only to find that she had disappeared,not leaving a trace of her presence behind.

"Well...that was certainly weird."Lao gave a small head shake.

"Tell me about it."Doug commented.

They continued on their way to the habitat unit. Seeing as the gate was closed,they took a freight elevator that had an entrance to the city. As they walked through the city entrance,Lance did not anticipate what he was about to see. After getting out of the small entrance,Lance took in the vast view in front of him. The city below was absolutely bustling with life. Citizens filled out the streets,and tons of construction sites were filled with workers. It made up for just about every near death experience he had today.

Lao could practically see the excitement in Lance's eyes.

"Lance,welcome to NLA."

Elsewhere,from atop a hill in Primordia,the hooded girl could see them from afar.

"I can't believe it's you Lance...after all this time...I've finally found our Guardian at last."

 **Ooooooohhh! Mystery in the first chapter! What could this girl possibly mean by Lance being some sort of Guardian? That is for later in the story. Also,I have some big plans for this story. But I'd rather save that for later rather than spoiling it for you. Also,anyone who figures out what song the hooded girl was singing when fighting the grexes gets a free cookie! Until next time,this is your boy RedSniperTail Signing Off! Also,let me know if you want me to start naming my chapters!**


End file.
